1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to memory devices and, more particularly, to programming non-volatile memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory devices that provide persistent data storage use non-volatile memory cells. The memory devices can typically be implemented by semiconductor chips. The semiconductor chips can be used internal to electronic systems or can be used within memory cards that can be removably attached to electronic systems. Memory cards are commonly used to store digital data for use with various products (e.g., electronic products). Memory cards often use Flash type or EEPROM type memory cells to store the data. Memory cards have a relatively small form factor and have been used to store digital data for electronic products (e.g., portable consumer electronic products). A major supplier of memory cards is SanDisk Corporation of Sunnyvale, Calif.
Several methods are known for programming non-volatile memory cells. One method applies a programming pulse of a sufficiently long duration to program a memory cell. In order to guarantee that every memory cell is able to be programmed using this method, programming time and power are set for worst-case conditions. Accordingly, this “over-provisioning” approach can result in excessive average programming time and power. In another method, a series of short, high-voltage programming pulses is applied to a memory cell. After each programming pulse, a nominal-voltage reading pulse is applied to determine whether the memory cell is in a programmed state. If the memory cell is in a programmed state, no further programming pulses are applied. Otherwise, an additional programming pulse is applied, and the sequence of reading and programming continues until the memory cell is eventually in a programmed state. One disadvantage of this approach is the time and power overhead associated with switching between program and read voltages. Another disadvantage of this approach is that the use of short programming pulses (as compared to a long, continuous programming pulse) tends to be less energy efficient.
More recently, a method for programming non-volatile memory cells made use of detection circuits. While a particular memory cell is being programmed, a detection circuit determines whether the memory cell is in a programmed state. Once the memory cell is detected to have reached the programmed state, the programming of the memory cell is terminated. Additional details on this method for programming are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,145. However, in programming memory cells, the memory cells can be subjected to high voltages and high power which are problematic when the memory cells become programmed and the programming voltage has not yet been removed. Although the programming voltage will be removed in due time after a memory cell has been programmed, the excessive power can cause damage to the already programmed memory cell.
Thus, there is still a need for improved memory devices and programming methods.